False Hate
by tragicpoet54
Summary: Harry and Draco try to dual but it turns into something else. Lemon. Harry/Draco. Be warned, graphic yaoi. PWP.


AN: So this is basically a lemon. I tried to focus on keeping them in character but what they do is very out of character. I'm very proud of this cause I don't usually write stuff this graphic and I like how it turned out. I love reviews, they'd help me a lot.

They were mad. It was how it all started, in the room of requirement. Tempers were high and the tension was palpable. They were supposed to have a dual but their anger brought them close and Draco's hands gripped Harry's robes and then suddenly, fiercely, they brought their mouths together. It was intense. Harry had never done this before but his instincts kicked in and he followed his impulses. Draco, on the other hand, was comparing this kiss to the others he'd had. This was by far the best.

Finally Harry pulled back.

"I still hate you, you know."

"The feeling's mutual."

They caught their breath for a few seconds and started kissing again.

Draco let go of Harry's robes and peeled them back, then unbuttoned Harry's shirt. When he was met with a bare, fit chest he moaned and ran his hands up and down. He explored him for a while and eventually his hands wandered down.

Harry grabbed his wrist. "No, stop."

"Stop? Why?"

"It's—too much. Too fast."

Draco stared for a second. "Have you ever been with a boy before?"

"No."

Well that wasn't all too surprising, but… "Have you ever been with anyone before?"

"No. Have you?"

Great.

"I'm the prince of Slytherin."

Harry scoffed. "Prick."

Draco smirked. "Of course."

They kissed again for several minutes before Draco groaned and pulled away.

"So you're a virgin."

"Obviously."

"Awesome, then I get to top."

"What does that mean?"

"That means my cock's going up your ass."

"No! No way."

"Bloody virgin."

Draco sighed and considered his strategy. He'd have to ease Harry into it.

"Touch me."

"What?"

"I'm going crazy. Undue my shirt."

"Ok. I can do that."

Draco sighed in relief. Harry's hands moved slowly, exploring. Draco decided Harry's innocence was tolerable. But their kisses were still wild and rough.

Eventually, Draco couldn't stand it anymore. Without warning he grabbed Harry's hardness and Harry's eyes widened in shock and to his surprise he moaned. Draco grinned and made to unzip Harry's pants.

"I promise it'll feel good."

Harry looked hesitant but the touch was maddening and he knew he had to do something about it. So he slowly nodded.

Draco pulled Harry out and wrapped his hand around him. Harry pulled Draco closer and buried his head in Draco's neck, making a keening sound.

"See?"

Harry sighed and lifted his head so he could look into Draco's eyes.

"Does this mean I'm gay?"

"Way to ruin the moment virgin."

"Stop calling me that. Call me Harry."

Draco started stroking him.

"Say my name."

Harry huffed in defiance, so Draco sped up.

"Nnnh, _Draco_."

Draco smirked.

But Harry couldn't let it go. "So, am I?"

Draco got an idea. He unzipped his own pants grabbed Harry's hand, guiding it. Harry's eyes widened comically again.

"How does that feel?"

"…hard."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I mean do you want to do more?"

Tentatively Harry moved his hand. Draco's face relaxed and he watched Harry through hooded eyes.

"Faster."

Harry obliged. And then something happened that Draco hadn't expected. Harry bit his own bottom lip and a look of possession showed on his face.

"You like that?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, you're gay."

It didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. As long as Draco kept making those delicious noises.

Then a bed suddenly appeared next to them.

"I love this room," said Draco.

"That's funny. You appreciating something from a house elf."

"What?"

"A house elf showed me this room. In fact I believe you know him. Dobby."

Draco looked flabbergasted. "_Dobby_ showed you this room?"

"But I don't think he expected me to use it like _this_."

"Oh we're just beginning."

Harry gulped. "I'm not doing what you said earlier."

"Oh there are other things men can do. Let's get on the bed."

Walking was a little awkward so Draco stripped his pants off, and then with a seductive look up at Harry, his pants too. Harry felt exposed. To cover up his nervousness he attached his mouth to Draco's and pushed him back into the bed.

Encouraged by Harry's enthusiasm, Draco ran his hands down Harry's back and brought them to Harry's ass. Harry pulled back again.

"What's with you and my ass?"

"It's nice."

"Uh, thanks?"

Draco sighed. "It's a gay thing."

"Then how come I don't have a desire to do anything with yours?"

"You will. Touch it."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I was right earlier about it feeling good."

So Harry pulled Draco upright and grabbed his ass rather roughly. Draco yelped a little in surprise.

Harry chuckled. "You're right. That was entertaining."

Draco shut him up with a kiss. Harry liked kissing. He could do it all night. But Draco was mad with desire and was used to a faster pace. Besides, he planed on doing this again. And again.

Draco climbed onto the far side of the bed and patted next to him. Harry shyly crawled over and laid on his side, facing Draco.

"Lay on your back."

"Why?"

"How hard is it to just trust me?"

"Oh I don't know, you've just spent the past 6 years making my life hell."

Draco growled and forcedly pushed Harry onto his back and climbed on top of him. Harry started to protest but then Draco started grinding and all thoughts simply left his mind.

"And you've done the same to me."

"What? How?"

"My whole life my father's had plans for me. He wanted me to befriend you. When you chose that blood traitor over me you became the enemy. My father is now against everything you stand for. Everything you do. And he takes it out on me and dictates my life."

Harry considered this for a moment. "You're 16. Break away. Live your life how you want it."

"…it's not that simple. I don't know how."

"…you mean to tell me that the _prince of Slytherin_ doesn't know how to make decisions?"

Draco rolled off of Harry and turned his back on him.

"Oh come on. You've made the decision that you're gay haven't you? Just apply that will to the rest of your life."

"Oh sure. Easy for you to say. You never had parents deciding your life for you."

That pissed Harry off. He reversed their rolls and pinned Draco, kissing him again. Draco yanked away and pushed against Harry. "Get off me."

"Why? You obviously like people controlling you so I'm gonna give you what you want." And he grabbed his erection and started pumping, keeping Draco pinned with his body.

"Now _you_ say my name."

Draco turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. Harry saw an opportunity and bit Draco on the neck. Draco whimpered.

"Do that again."

"Say my name."

"Someone's got a domination streak."

Harry growled and grabbed Draco's hair, exposing more neck, which he bit. Draco whined again.

"Someone's got a submissive streak."

"Never figured you'd be into BDSM."

"What's that?"

"Stands for Dominance Submission Sadism Masochism."

"I am not. I don't like torturing people or getting tortured."

"This is different. It's consensual and it's in lesser doses."

"I'm still not into it."

"Bet I can prove it to you."

"Yeah right."

"Get your wand."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

Harry got up and walked to the middle of the room where they had dropped their wands and picked it up. He left Draco's on the floor, he still didn't trust him armed.

Harry got back on the bed and straddled Draco. They were still hard, but not achingly so.

Draco put his hands over his head, keeping his wrists together.

"Wave your wand over my hands and say 'servitium.'"

Harry did. "Servitium."

Instantly ropes appeared and bound Draco's hands. He then tilted his head to the side and whispered "_Harry_."

Harry's erection twitched and his whole body tingled. The sight of Draco bound was incredibly erotic for some reason. He laid fully on top of Draco and kissed him passionately. His hips started moving without his consent. He ground down roughly and had a sudden urge to scratch Draco. So he started at the top of Draco's ribs and raked down.

Draco arched and gasped.

"See. Sadist."

"No talking. _Silencio_."

Draco's mouth fell open but no sound came out. This new Harry was full of surprises. He'd never let anyone dominate him like this before and it was intoxicating. And Harry was a fast learner.

Draco wanted more pain. He craned his head to the side, trying to communicate what he wanted. Harry gave it to him. He bit harder this time. Draco arched again and wished he could use his hands. But it made it more intense.

Harry paid a lot of attention to Draco's neck. Soon it was covered in bite marks and he knew Draco would have a hard time hiding them. That made him smirk.

Then Draco started thrashing, but not in a good way. Harry sat up took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?"

Draco glared at him.

"Oh. Right. _Finite Incantatum_."

"God. Kiss me."

Harry was happy to. He threaded his hands in Draco's hair and pulled and tugged. Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Grab our erections."

"What?"

"Rrrr, reach down and grab them with one hand and stroke."

Harry listened this time and was rewarded for his obedience.

They were both getting close. Then Draco said the sexiest thing in the world.

"M—_master._"

That did it. With a grunt Harry came onto Draco's stomach and Draco followed soon after.

Harry felt like collapsing but they were sticky. So he picked up his wand again and cast Scourgify. Then he promptly fell onto Draco.

"Oof."

"Heh. I wanna do that again."

"I'm spent."

"…not tonight…"

Draco opened his eyes and looked down at Harry.

"Ok."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I still have more to teach you. Better stuff."

"How can anything be better than that?"

"Trust me."

And Harry found that he did. At least in bed.

"Ok."

They laid is silence for several minutes and Harry was starting to doze off.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I hate you."

Harry smiled.

"I hate you too."

Whelp what do you think? This is my first Harry/Draco fic. Constructive criticism is always nice. Just no flaming please. I don't know if I'll write more chapters cause I have a bad habit of not finishing stories. But if you like the story enough it'd probably be worth it to add to alerts in case I do write more chapter.


End file.
